With the recent rapid development of electronic technology, various electronic devices that may transmit information or data have been developed and used. Also, communication technology for mutual connection of electronic devices has also been rapidly developed. For example, various short-range wireless communication technologies, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology and Bluetooth technology, have been recently developed and used.
WiFi technology is a kind of a short-range wireless communication technology for connecting an electronic device present within a certain distance from a place where an Access Point (AP) is installed to the AP. The electronic device may be connected to a network such as internet through the AP.
In order for the electronic device to connect to the AP through a WiFi network, a certain setup operation may be involved. For example, in order to connect to the AP through the WiFi network provided by a network operator, there may be a process of inputting information authenticating that a device is a subscriber of the network operator.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.